


Sweet Perfection

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Series: Christmas Special [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt<br/>Day 2: Baking cookies</p><p>In which everything was perfect. Everything was sweet.<br/>In which nothing ever went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Life Is Strange is next up in this series.  
> I love imagining what life would be like if nothing ever went wrong. Indulge me for a bit.
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me.

The room smelled of piping hot cookies and comfort. The sweet fragrance of chocolate and cookies would make even Santa crave some. The two that made it were on the couch, indulging in some soft kisses.

 

\--

“Chloe Price, stop fiddling with the music and come help me bake some chocolate chip cookies!” Max Caulfield called out for the blue haired girl up in her room jamming to music.

“Alright mom, I’m coming already,” Chloe replied, her stomps down the stairs echoed throughout the empty house. Chloe’s mother, Joyce Price and stepfather, David Madsen were at work.

Chloe Price looked gorgeous in the setting light. Max pulled up her camera from the counter next to the groceries and snapped a shot of Chloe walking towards her with the golden sunlight lighting her up. Chloe looked an angel. Her angel.

Chloe looked at the picture and pulled Max into her arms. Max blushed, the redness spreading from her cheeks to her neck. She looked away from Chloe’s bright blue eyes.

“I love you, Max.” Chloe’s voice was soft and comforting.

“I love you too Chloe.” Max’s voice was barely a whisper. Chloe leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Max’s lips.

 

“Help me sift the flour into the bowl, I’ll hold it,” Max instructed as she looked at the mess on the countertop. _Sorry Mrs Price._

“Alright.” Chloe smiled as she started sifting the flour. She was too rough and it was flying on Max and the floor.

“Chloe! Chloe, stop it!” Max laughed as Chloe continued sifting the flour. Even more landed on her pale skin and on the floor. It would be a hassle to clean everything up.

“What’s wrong with my sifting?” Chloe dotted Max’s nose with a bit of flour. Max retorted by rubbing her flour covered arms on Chloe’s clothes.

“Oh come on Max.” Chloe complained and she set the bowl down on the carton of eggs. Max burst out laughing at Chloe who looked so discontented at what happened. Chloe looked up and laughed in response, pulling Max into a hug and rubbed her body on Max, coating Max in more flour.

They cleaned themselves up before continuing to prepare the cookie dough. It was a tough job; Chloe was not that great with preparing the ingredients. They had to pick out eggshells from the bowl and clean off melted butter from the counter. The kitchen countertop looked like a tornado had blown through and wrecked the kitchen. Broken eggshells and packets of chocolate chips, sugar and flour adorned the top of the countertop.

 

It was relatively quiet; they exchanged words of love and encouragement. They talked about the weather and the city. They talked about the future and each other. All while washing up the mess that they single headedly created. Chloe kept accidentally on purpose spilling water on Max. Max also splashed Chloe back with some water and Chloe splashed her with even more water.

“This means war!” Max cupped water in her hands and tossed it at Chloe. Chloe was drenched with water. She looked like a wet cat, and her claws were revealed.

“You are going down, Caulfield.” Chloe hollered as she chased after Max.

They laughed at each other as Chloe continued to chase after Max. Max tried to juke Chloe past the coffee table, but Chloe caught what she wanted to do and caught her, both of them tumbling down into the couch.

“My cute little Maxine.” Chloe peppered Max with kisses. Max giggled.

“I love you, Chloe,” Max whispered, reached up to kiss Chloe on the lips.

“I love you too my little Girl Scout,” Chloe whispered back, deepening the kiss.

The cookies were baking perfectly in the oven.

\--

 

“Oh hey kids, it smells amazing in here.” David spoke; he was at the front door taking off his coat.

“Oh, hey woah.” David cleared his throat as he saw his stepdaughter and Max kissing on the couch. Max immediately pulled away, face red from embarrassment. Chloe just pulled a goofy smile.

“Sorry, Mr. Madsen, and hi Mr. Madsen.” Max smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

“Yo David.” Chloe waved as she turned around to face David. He nodded with a smile on his face.

“There are some cookies in the jar, freshly baked by Max and me.” Chloe pulled Max off the couch and led her up to the stairs. “We will be upstairs.”

 

David sighed, knowing what they would do behind closed doors. He did nothing but walk to the cookie jar and got a cookie. He smiled at how perfect everything was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written F/F romance, so I hope it was okay. This was so cute to write!  
> This story is short and simple and does not have much of a storyline. I just wanted to write about how cute they would be together. And them baking cookies together!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
